Mr. Bounce
Mr. Bounce is the twenty-second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Yellow *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Flexible, Bendy, Firm, Anti-gravity, Energetic, Active, Vital *'Hair': None *'Family': Unknown *'Height': About 2 and three-quarters inches tall (book); Normal Mr. Men height (The Mr. Men Show) *'Weight': Very light *'Friends': Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Grumpy (one-sided on Mr. Bounce's side), Mr. Bump, and Mr. Strong *'Rivals': Mr. Grumpy (one-sided on Mr. Grumpy's side) *'Occupation': Sporter *'Dislikes': Shoes and very few things. *'Job': Bounces alot and can't stop *'Features': Pink bowler hat (book), Pink bowler hat with stripe (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': North Irish (UK), Indian - American (US) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Arnold Stang (Mr. Men and Little Miss, some episodes), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Neil Crone (US dub), Sam Gold (The Mr. Men Show), Simon Greenall (UK dub) *'Catchphrase': "Hello! Goodbye!" Story Mr. Bounce was very small and like a rubber ball and he couldn't keep himself off the ground. One day, he has had enough with the bouncing, and visits Dr. Makeyouwell to receive a pair of heavy shoes. Now, he doesn't bounce as much anymore. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he looks the same except he is bigger and his hat has a light pink stripe on it and floats. He has an Indian accent in the US version and a Belfast accent in the UK version. His bouncing about causes chaos for the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Dillydale, especially when he's out in public. In the UK and US Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He was Little Miss Scary's assistant in the episodes, The Dark & Up And Down. *Despite his size, his legs are longer when wearing shoes, as seen in Physical, Mall, and Shoes. *His house has beams under it for support. *He danced like Mr. Grumpy in Dance. *He is seen patting a goat in Fair. *He is one of the four yellow characters. *He was seen once without his hat in Sleep. *He's one of the many characters who might not care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He was treated like an object when on a plane shown in Flying and Eyeglasses. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He seems to like wearing Little Miss Scary's masks in the episode, The Dark. *His first line is "Wheee!" (Physical). *He once said "You can never bounce too much." in Parties. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss, his hat was red instead of pink. *His bouncing annoys Mr. Grumpy more than anyone else. *He sang a song called "The Boogies got me" in the episode, Music, but it got deleted in the UK because this song wasn't very popular. *His 2008 design looks exactly like Mr. Tickle, the only differences being that Mr. Bounce is a little smaller than Mr. Tickle, and Mr. Tickle is orange with a blue hat. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Bounce appears under the titles: *''Monsieur Bing'' (French) *''Unser Herr Hupf'' (German) *''Don Saltarin'' (Spanish) *''Meneer Stuiter''/''Meneertje Stuiterbal'' (Dutch) *''Senhor Saltitão'' (Portuguese) *''Ο Κύριος Χοροπηδούλης'' (Greek) *''Hr. Hopla'' (Danish) *''Pan Podskoczek'' (Polish) *''蹦跳先生'' (Taiwan) *''ぴょんぴょんくん'' (Japanese) *''מר קפצני'' (Hebrew) *คุณเด้งดึ๋ง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump (in picture) *Dr. Makeyouwell *Tennis Boys (two mentioned, one seen) *Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Skinny(TV) *Mr. Daydream (TV) *Mr. Impossible (TV) *Mr. Greedy (TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Grumble *Mr. Marvelous (mentioned only) *Little Miss Jealous *The Great Alphabet Hunt *An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) *Happy Birthday Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV) (cameo) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) (cameo) Gallery Mr. Bounce.png Mr Bounce 1a.PNG Mr Bounce2A.jpg Mr-Bounce-3A.PNG MR BOUNCE 4A.PNG|Bouncing all day long mr-bounce-5a.PNG|I've been bounced black and blue Mr-Bounce 6a.jpg mr bounce-7A.PNG Mr Bounce 8A.jpg MR-BOUNCE-9A.jpg Bounce1.jpg Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Mr. Bounce.jpg Bounceshow.png Mr-Bounce-with-soda-mr-bounce-3045067-200-200-1-.jpg|Mr. Bounce with a drink bounce2.png Screenshots IMG 2124.png IMG 1886.png IMG 2131.png IMG 1887.png IMG 2122.png IMG 1886.png Mr happy host.PNG Screensnaps (3728).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3744).png Bouncequietstrongandscatterbrain.png Miss Sunshine Poem about Seashore.PNG Miscellaneous I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW I NEED IT NOW.jpg|Mr. Bounce plush toy Mr-Bounce-mr-bounce-2913780-1024-768-1-.jpg|Mr. Bounce wallpaper See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Small Characters Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns